


On the Roof

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte as Harley inspired me, Day 27, F/F, I died and went to lesbian heaven, Inktober, Inktober 2019, She's hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 27: Coat“Ya know, Charlie, sometimes it’s really hard bein’ yer friend,” the redhead says as she claws at the concrete. The wind howls in her ears and she glares at the back of the woman in front of her.





	On the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've been behind on days. But I was super busy with birthday celebrations during the weekend and just got back into the swing of things.
> 
> Hopefully, this fic is good.
> 
> Obviously inspired by Charlotte Flair dressed as Harley Quinn.
> 
> This fic is for my 4HW discord friends. We were talking about this topic and I got right on that shit.

“Ya know, Charlie, sometimes it’s really hard bein’ yer friend,” the redhead says as she claws at the concrete. The wind howls in her ears and she glares at the back of the woman in front of her. They’re on a narrow ledge, climbing up to Rumble City’s museum roof. Charlie hasn’t told her exactly why they’re here, in the dead of winter, when the diamond exhibit won’t open until the summer and the butterfly garden is closed until spring. 

Charlie’s bleached white skin almost glows in the moonlight, the blue and red booty shorts in her face in a way that Becky doesn’t mind. She watches as blonde pigtails, one dipped in blue and one red that’s already faded to pink, sway in the wind. How Charlie isn’t cold, she has no idea. The woman’s wearing those delicious booty shorts, a crop top shirt with black and white checkered diamonds, showing off lots of skin. At least she listened to Becky and wore leggings instead of her favored fishnet, black on one leg and red on the other. However, she argued against a warm coat and was still in her red and blue cropped jacket.

“Calm your tits, Green Thumb,” Charlie says as she laughs, one of those full belly laughs one shouldn’t be doing while clinging to the side of a building. Becky’s vines don’t like the cold, refused to lift them above the tenth floor, and the rosebud she keeps as a living ponytail holder trembles against her skin. She reaches back with one hand to soothe it, fingers soft against petals. “Ya didn’t havta come with me.” She scrambles up the wall before turning back to help Becky onto the ledge. “Coulda stayed in your nice, warm greenhouse.”

Becky shakes her head. “Just because yer all healed up, doesn’t mean I trust ya to go off alone.”

“Ah, you do care about me, Vines.” Charlie puts her hand over her heart and flutters her eyelashes. Becky wants to smack the smirk off her face, but she can’t help but feel the kudzu choking her heart uncurl just a little. Becky watches as the blonde dances on the ledge, pigtails bouncing. Her eyes sparkle in the starlight, as they always do before a heist. Becky doesn’t know what they’re here to steal, but every time Charlie’s shine with excitement instead of tears and fear of being abused by Viper is a good day (or night) in Becky’s eyes.

“So, are ya goin’ to tell me why we’re out here, freezing our arses off?” Becky asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. She’s wearing a green, fur-lined leotard because it’s winter, her signature ivy patterns crawling up and down the fabric. She has cotton earmuffs on, the fabric humming in her ear. They might not like the cold, but they’re heartier than other fabrics and she’d grown them special for the winter season.

“Before ya got me, Mistah V was blabbin’ ‘bout some kind of artifact,” Charlie tells Becky as she pulls a lockpick kit from somewhere within those shorts. Sometimes the redhead wonders if Charlie might have some kind of pocket dimension powers, due to her ability to pull her mallet and other large objects out of those extremely tight shorts. “He was talkin’ ‘bout a thingy that could make him young again, could make him real pretty.”

Becky snickers. “You say ‘pretty’ and all I’m thinkin’ of is Viper in a beautiful snakeskin dress, strutting around in high heels.” She wipes at her eyes before tears of laughter can spill down her cheeks. “Sorry. I can’t.” Laughter explodes from her lips and she covers her mouth, but then Charlie’s laughing with her and the two of them are leaning into each other, in the early hours of this midwinter morning, on the roof of the Rumble City Museum.

“If he wants it, why are  _ we here? _ ?” Becky asks as soon as they get themselves under control. She wipes under her eyes and sniffles a bit.

Charlie rolls her eyes and huffs. “Because,” she stretches the word, “we’re gonna ruin his plans. I’m gonna get him back for all the shit he’s done to this city.” Her eyes turn hard. “To me.” Her grip tightens on the lockpick kit before she gets back to work on the window. It clicks and she slides the window open, She slinks inside and Becky follows her. “He’s going to die, old and miserable and alone. I’d sic Bud and Lou on him if I knew they’d be safe. He’s already hurt the three of us enough.”

“I know.” Becky puts a hand on her arm once they’re down the hall. A small flower blooms in her other palm and she weaves it into one of Charlie’s pigtails. The rose, to Becky, coos as it wraps its stem around the strands of hair. She chuckles, heart fluttering at how much her plants love Charlie. “Now, what does the artifact look like?”

“I dunno.” The blonde shrugs. “I got outta there before he said that.”

Becky facepalms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times for Charlie and Becky. I hope they find the artifact before Mistah V (Viper/Vince) does.
> 
> I don't know when I'll have another fic up, but I'm going to come back and edit all the stories so they have the correct "tomorrow" fic and are published on the right day.
> 
> Please be patient. I really want to finish Inktober, but it might not be fully done until after November starts.


End file.
